videogames_fanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Xbox vs. SNK
Xbox vs. SNK is a crossover fighting game developed by EA Games and Dimps and published by THQ and Rare. Released in 2019 for the Xbox One, Playstation 4, Samsung Zeo, PC, PlayStation Vita, Xbox Void, Nintendo Wii-U and NX. [ article under costruction. hold up, i going to maked this game, will be right back! ] Gameplay The game's button system is based off Killer Instinct (2013) and The King of Fighters XIV. Players choose two characters (like in the earlier Mortal Kombat (2011) and Xiaolin Showdown vs Avatar). Hence, the sixth button becomes remapped for an assist. In a similar way to that of M.U.G.E.N's grooves, there are four gauge "types" that would affect the sats of characters and grant them abilities: *Type-Alpha resembles M7's A-Ism - Dash, Roll, Easy Counter, Additional ATK boost *Type-Beta resembles M7's X-Ism - Dash, Air Guard, Fast Hit Recovery, Additional DEF boost *Type-Gamma resembles M7's V-Ism - Dash, Easy Roll, Safe Fall, Additinal SPD boost *Type-Delta resembles M7's Guts Meter - Dash, Easy Roll, Fast Hit Recovery, Balanced stats Story The powerful and supreme overlord knows as Faxmod (Halo) has assembled the greatest villains of the SNK universe and has joned forces with Rugal (The King of Fighters) in order to unite their respective universes in an effort to conquer both. However, this course of action awakens a great and powerful threat (Mayhem) that could potentially destroy both worlds. It's up to the heroes of the Xbox and SNK universes to stop this evil before it's too late. Characters Playable Xbox Side * Master Chief (Halo) * Banjo (Banjo & Kazooie) * Conker (Conker) * Marcus Fenix (Gear of War) * Dust (Dust: An Elysian Tail) * Jago (Killer Instinct) * Jack of Blades (Fable) * Lara Croft (Tomb Raider) * Gargos (Killer Instinct) of Xbox characters SNK Side * Kyo Kusanagi (The King of Fighters) * Terry Bogard (Fatal Fury) * Ryo Sakazaki (Art of Fighting) * Marco Rossi (Metal Slug) * Haohmaru (Samurai Showdown) * Hanzo Hattori (World Heroes) * Yori Yagami (The King of Fighters) * Athena Asamiya (Psycho Soldiers) * Antonov (The King of Fighters) of SNK characters Bosses * Faxmod (Halo) Boss of Xbox characters * Rugal (The King of Fighters) Boss of SNK characters * Mayhem (original) Boss of the Game Zones Starter Xbox Side * Forge World (Halo) * Blood Drive (Gear of War) * Tattered Spire (Fable) SNK Side * Super Arena (The King of Fighters) * Navajoland (The King of Fighters) * Derelict Church (The King of Fighters) Trivia * KI characters that appeared in Killer Instinct (2013) regain their movesets from said game, with their Street Fighter (Redux Series) attacks as their Apocalypse Combos. * The Sub-Bosses as Gargos and Antonov appear in Arcade Mode, when choosing side, Mayhem can be the final boss, Arcade Mode will be mixed between Xbox and SNK. Category:Xbox One Games Category:PlayStation 4 Games Category:Samsung Zeo Games Category:PlayStation Vita games Category:Nintendo Wii U Games Category:Nintendo NX Games Category:EA Games Category:Dimps Category:Xbox Void Games Category:SNK Category:Crossover Fighting Games Category:Crossover Category:Crossovers Category:Crossover Games Category:Video Games Category:Games Category:PC Games Category:Microsoft Windows Games Category:Rare Category:Xbox vs. SNK